The Phoenix
by LivGreenGarden
Summary: Sakura no longer lives in Kohona or in that world period. She no longer answers to that name ever since she became the monster inside of herself. that no one except for the few knew was there.


**Well I am LivGreenGarden it's not my first time writing fanfiction but it's my first time posting and uploading it so bear with me. This rated T might be changed later on to M. Also may be a sakusasu but expect it In this story. Ummm Ivy is my oc and Salem is supposed to be like salem from Sabrina the teenage witch. So read on people read on. **

Summary: Sakura no longer lives in Kohona or in that world period. She no longer answers to that name ever since she became the monster inside of herself.

Chapter 1 Ask yourself

_With your feet on the air And your head on the ground Try this trick and spin it Your head'll collapse If there's nothing in it And then you'll ask yourself  
Where is my mind?_

Sometimes the person who does everything in their power to protect you, are the people who cause you the most pain. Raven told me that once. I know what she's been through I've seen them in her memories. I can read her like an open book. And Ivy well, she's not as closed off as she seems. I know them. And they know me. They're like my sisters. My best friends I miss them.

2 Weeks Earlier

I sat up next to a tree taking the first watch for the night. We were going to the lake of immortals. Our house on the other side of the lake hidden behind walls of brambles (Ivy's doing). And genjutsu made to look like a stone wall (that's me). Try going around and you'll somehow end up in a pile of thorn bushes (I have no idea how Ivy does that). If you survive that then you'll get trampled by huge boulders (me again). If you somehow get through that mess (which is highly unlikely by the way the human body can only take so much) Raven will just kill you and be over with it.

After a few hours of making sure the campsite wasn't disturbed. I felt sleep trying to take me. I woke up Ivy for the next watch. She opened her onyx eyes that hid behind a curtain of black hair, sat up smiled sleepily, and took up my spot. Probably one of the things I love most about Ivy besides her kindness is her silence she spoke more with her facial features than her words. I settled in our sleeping bag and looked over at raven. She was lying on her back with her hair sprawled out along Salem's body whom she used as a makeshift pillow. Salem was Ivy's pet shape shifter his main form was a black cat but he now took the form of a bobcat. If it weren't for her looks you never think Raven was an Uchiha because of the way she acts. Uchihas from my experience are silent like her sister Ivy. But Raven was loud and childish yet she always managed to be a seductress because she had that confident allure about her. Always a player just to get a certain gunblade wielder out of her mind. And then when Vincent died it became much worse. A new guy every night. That's what she always was. **The seducer. **On the missions, ivy was always uncomfortable with it, and lacked the confidence. I wouldn't do it because I would never touch a man after Claude.

I pulled the afghan covers to my chin and looked up at the starry sky. Now I'm thinking of sad things it was only a year ago and I still remember it. The memory burned into my brain like a scar. No. No. I won't think of it again. I'll think of the mansion. The over sexed lunatics Seeker and Sendi will be waiting for us. I'll think of Kohona. I'll think of Naruto. I've always regretted leaving not because I left everyone but because I will never know what happened. Did they win the war? Did they get Sasuke back? I just hope ivy and raven won't be disappointed if Naruto killed Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha was just too far gone to be saved. Last time I saw him I tried to kill him.

I closed my eyes the weariness from the recent mission and lack of sleep helps me as I fall into a deep…..

I'm in a cave no, a tunnel. A torch on the wall to my left glows eerily but it's the only light source I see. I grab it and start forward through the tunnel looking for a way out. A breeze caressed my skin and swirled around me. I stopped.

"The breeze had to come from somewhere. The entrance must be close by" I said out loud to myself.

I walked forward and I felt the breeze once again hit my skin. I froze. Impossible. It came from the other direction only the other way was closed off.

_Idiot. _I thought to myself. _There must have been an exit that way. I just wasted time walking this way. _**!**

What the hell. There was a moaning roar coming from all around. I dropped the torch in shock and the light went out. Strong forces of wind hit me from both sides. I knelt down and focused in on a whistling sound through the noise. Holding my head in my hands I could feel the urge to let it out. It screamed at me to be let out. I heard a voice in the wind. Faint but still there overpowering the screams it made…..a clear pinging through my head.

Hurry please, we don't have much time

What, what are you talking about

You must hurry there is something you have to see.

What just tell me

The truth it's waiting for you

Run go now

The wind was now pushing me almost lifting me off the ground. It nipped at my nose and cheeks and chin. Torches I didn't know were there lit up the tunnel. The sound of rocks tumbling behind me finally made the decision for me and I RAN. The torches that hadn't lit before now lit as I ran so I barely had time to dodge large boulders. I urged my feet to go faster and faster. The wind guided me along. I finally saw the opening surrounded in a blue haze and I heard a rush of water.

I was almost there if only I could…

I spoke too soon and within seconds I could see the ground rushing up to meet me. I fell slipped tumbled and rolled. The breath got knocked out of me. My lungs begging for air hurting with each gasp, unshed tears rested in my eyes as rough coughs racked through my body. I opened my eyes and I saw where the tunnel used to be is now blocked by huge boulders and rocks. The tunnel must have collapsed on itself.

I rested on my back and tried to catch my breath. Jesus this is one heck of a dream. I sat up and looked around. It was so beautiful. Rocks mushrooms small shrubs glowed in in all colors of the rainbow everything shimmered. Roaring of the waterfall broke me out of my trance the sheets of white and clear covered the entrance and made it reflect the colors back at me. I looked down at the puddles made and caught a reflection of a bird. The red orange feathers and bright yellow eyes. I knew what it was. I turned around and fell on my knees the cold sending shocks up my spine. Against the cave wall on the far right in its carved and painted glory was the phoenix object of my eternal hatred besides the one winged dark angel.

I walked up to it. The wings were tipped fire and spread out in flight talons raised in fight. Its yellow golden eyes peered down at me. The painter/ carvers were brilliant in the shading and curves of the lines. I hated it. My eyes trailed from the intricate details on the wings to an indentation on the breast. It was in the shape of a heart. I felt around my shirt for my pendent. It was a long shot but it wouldn't hurt. I placed the emerald pendent into the chest of the bird. The whole wall shifted and started to ascend.

"Is this what you meant as other purposes Claude, is this what you were hiding from me" I whispered.

Flashback

"Ugh this kid is being a pain in my crack and my back", I whined great I'm rhyming again, "Hopefully he'll be out by the end of the month." I yawned easing myself into my favorite red plush chair.

"Well I still think he's a she", a voice from behind me snorted.

I looked up to meet the dark violet eyes of my husband. He looked down at my huge baby bump, his blonde bangs covering his eyes. I reached up to move them away. He smiled down at me and leaned in his eyes becoming half lidded.

"Ewww kissin" a tiny voice called out. I turned my head to the source also known as my son.

"Come and sit with mommy Ikuto"

He came running the sound of little feet hitting the floor never failed to make me smile with adoration at my son. He sat beside me and nestled into the crook of my arm.

"Did you give her the present dad" I shot a questioning look at my husband.

"Present, what's he talking about?" He shot a look at Ikuto and ruffled his hair.

"Someone ruined the surprise", he took a long black box out of his pocket and handed it to me

I opened it and a gleaming emerald heart pendent on a gold chain necklace shined at me.

"What's the occasion?" I asked him.

"What don't tell me you forgot?" He asked me in fake mockery.

"I'm serious what."

"It's our third year anniversary."

I practically face palmed "are you serious it's the 21 already, gosh the hormones are getting to me"

He laughed "don't worry about it. This pendant has many purposes but the one that matters most is that I love you Sakura Detarro with all my heart."

End flashback

I swear to god I'm going to bring him back to life just to kill him.

I woke up with a gasp and sat straight up almost knocking over Raven who apparently was right next to me for some reason. She lost her balance and stepped on Salem's paw who then screeched. So now there's a freaked out raven, a whimpering Salem, and me who's still trying to recover from the freaky dream. The sun was glaring in both my eyes just a really great way to start off the day.

"What's going on" I asked them my eyes still trying to adjust to the light.

"You looked like you were having a bad dream so we were going to wake you up" Raven responded Ivy who was sitting next to me was just looking at me weird.

"We need to leave come on" I said as I got up and redid my ponytail.

"Wait phoenix what's wrong with you" this time Ivy spoke standing up with me

"We need to leave now I will explain later" I told them rolling up the sleeping bag.

"Why" Salem now a horse trotted in.

"Just hurry up and pack" I rushed them. Raven just shrugged and started packing.

"Hold on Raven, Phoenix what's going on with you why the rush to leave ", Ivy spoke in calm tones making my rush slow down and apparently listen to reason.

"Listen I had a really freaky dream and I think there is a passage underneath the waterfall at the lake", I explained

"Are you sure it just wasn't a dream, mayb-" Raven tried to talk

"It was more than that" I snapped at her.

"I was just saying … no need to get your thong in a twist." She snapped back at me

I was about to open my mouth when ivy spoke up.

"Ok ok let's calm down", Ivy reasoned, "would you let me see your hand so I can find out"

"Realization that's all I'm reading from you." she finally said.

Ivy could see a person's future emotions so we usually let her read our hands. Not as good as seeing the future but still useful nonetheless.

"It could go either way. ", said Ivy.

"It wouldn't hurt to go check it out its right next door to our home." Raven suggested.

"Thank you guys." I said breathlessly. I didn't even know why I was holding my breath I was probably going to take off with or without their permission. But still like their support and backup if something went wrong.

"Come on let's just hurry up." Salem said frustrated probably because he was tired and wanted to go home.

"Me too boy", I patted his mane, "me too"

_I was swimmin' in the Caribbean Animals were hiding behind a rock Except the little fish Bumped into me I swear he was trying To talk to me coy koi  
Where is my mind?_

**Im going to have a song theme every chapter and it's basically what I was listening to when I wrote this and it just sticks in my head. So what do you think tell I'd love to hear what's in your minds.**


End file.
